


I love too much, to hurt this bad

by ImAda



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Its short but its explaining my views, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman - Freeform, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Freeform, Penny loves Josie so much god, i feel like the show didnt explain everything, josie saltzman - Freeform, or people will snap, penelope park - Freeform, penny has to come back tbh, posie - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAda/pseuds/ImAda
Summary: Penelope Park is leaving Salvatore's school. She's leaving her heart behind with the love of her life-Josie Saltzman. She has no other choice.





	I love too much, to hurt this bad

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM HEARTBROKEN AND DECIDED TO WRITE SOME EXTENDED VERSION TO 1x14 LAST POSIE SCENE.  
> plus tbh I don't think that Penelope is really leaving for good but the show didn't explain everything rn so I might just explain some things to myself now instead of waiting for the confirmation in legacies.  
> Enjoy my explanation.  
> It's my first work so it might be shit but well, what do I have to lose. I kinda don't know how to use ao3 tho lmao  
> you can find me on twitter @aduska1909

They were standing in the hall, both in tears and both full of sadness and sorrow. Penelope hugged Josie as if she was everything that mattered at that moment, well maybe she was all that matters to the raven-haired girl all the time. That’s why it was all happening. Penelope made a decision to leave. She gave Josie a journal with her dad’s note about the merge. She couldn’t bring herself to explain everything to Josie in person. It would be too devastating. To Penelope even finding out about the whole thing was hard and breaking up with the girls he was still madly in love with was almost impossible. But she was motivated to save her. So she left her the letter and that journal. She also left her her heart. Penelope didn’t even think she would need it anymore. She is leaving the school with some kind of an emptiness that only Josette Saltzman could fix. But the girl was staying and so was her heart.

„I love you, Jojo.”

Penelope pulled out from a hug and looked Josie in the eyes once again. The girl she loved and protected was crying even harder now and Penelope's heart broke a little more. She was trying to teach Josie to look out for herself, she wanted Josie to survive, to become a strong, independent woman. Penelope feels like she has failed her. She couldn’t weaken the impact that Lizzie had on the brunette. Penny wiped a falling tear from Jo’s cheek with trembling hand. She smiled at the girl who managed to broke her walls down and take her heart and soul. She gathered up the courage inside her to tell Josie one last time she’d loved her more than anything.

„I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.”

They both smiled at that statement through their tears and for the last time, those two heartbroken girls have looked at each other. Penelope walked away from Josie and couldn't turn around to look at her. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the school feeling her ex-girlfriend’s eyes on her.

She made Josie think they will never see each other again and said goodbye in the best way she could, reassuring Jo about the love she has for her. Penelope did the only thing she could, as she has tried everything in order to save them, to save Josie. Her time in Salvatore’s school was up. She decided to leave and not watch Josie slowly and unknowingly die in her sister’s growing shadow. Penelope had to try one more thing before giving up. Because Penelope Park fights for things she loves and never gives up before achieving her goal. She had to try and find a way to avoid the merge. When she heard that her mom got a job in Belgium she instantly thought about the twins’ mother- Caroline. Their mom was in Europe, looking for the way out. Penelope took the opportunity and once again broke her and Josie’s heart in order to save the girls he loved. There weren’t many endings to this. She and Caroline could find a way and come back to Mystic Falls and Penelope would reunite with the love of her life or they could fail and one of the girls will have to die. The second scenario was awful no matter which twin would „win”. Josie could die or live with the fact that she killed her sister. Penelope doesn’t know which one would be worse, saying goodbye for good and not being able to even see her, write her a letter, nothing, or seeing Josie turning mad and feeling constantly guilty, probably leading to massive destruction of either the girl herself or things around her. Penelope Park hid the lasting hope she had of reuniting with Josie and fully focused on her goal. She’s not going to let her down again. Never.


End file.
